


Drowning in the Blue Light

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Making Love, Non binary Kiran, Other, Porn with Feelings, Seliph has a big dick don’t @ me, There are so many feelings, There’s flower symbolism if u squint, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hand holding, i wrote this at 2am, its such self indulgent soft porn please help, seliph gets the loving he deserves, they have feminine parts just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Seliph had been harboring his affections for the summoner for quite some time. Some affection being less than noble.After a night of being plagued with nightmares, he goes to wander and finds the summoner, also experiencing their own episode of insomnia.In attempts to comfort each other, their heart to heart gets a little carried away.





	Drowning in the Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thirsty and I love Seliph. 
> 
> Thank you to Rio (imaginefe) for beta reading. Here’s some good ole Seliph lovin we deserve.

~~~~ Seliph would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the summoner daily. It would be a lie that seeped through his teeth. It would burn him like acid in his chest.

Just the thought of them made him weak in the knees. His daydreams of them rendered him breathless and wanting, desiring the feeling of them in his arms. He’d give anything to hold them, and feel their touch. 

The day where they went to the market together had burned into his memory. 

He memorized what their hands felt like when they held onto him. He could still feel them, leaning against him, head against his arm, soft, curly black locks tickling his flesh. 

He’d give anything to feel the inky black strands of their hair between his fingers, tangling them within. Seliph craved their warmth. He needed to feel their skin against his…whether it be their hands cupping his face, reassuring him and fighting away his insecurities… or be it in a way that was reserved only for lovers.

Seliph swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn’t sleep. The nightmares of his past haunted him. The specters of friends long gone… the ones he couldn’t save…they clawed at him with their dripping black talons. Their screams echoed against the walls. No matter what he did, there was no appeasing the demons that tried to drag him down into the abyss with them. 

He sighed. Rubbing his eyes, alleviating some of the exhaustion, he grabbed his slippers he wore around the castle if he just wanted to roam.

He left his room, locking it behind him, and wandered the grand halls of The Order of Heroes. The grand tapestries that hung on the walls reminded him of the ones back in Chalphy. The paintings framed by their intricate golden frames had nostalgia wash over him like a wave. It was comforting, seeing things that reminded him of home. It was one comfort that he had. Flowers adorned tables, wilting slightly, their yellow waxy petals slowly browning from the time passed. They had yet to be changed by the staff, for in the morning, brand new lilies would take their place. He walked over to the vase of the bright daffodils, fingers caressing their delicate petals. Some had fallen around their crystalline home, lying on the table to be forgotten and shrivel.

There was a beauty that Seliph appreciated. Something so fragile as flowers held a strength within, even when their lives were already doomed once they had been severed from the bush. Like life for his fallen companions. They knew their fate was sealed the moment they had joined his company. But their screams plagued him in the night, making them impossible to forget.

He winced at the thought. 

He caressed the petals for a moment, more falling again before leaving the lilies be, and continued wandering.

Passing by usually busy rooms in the day, he took time to appreciate the stillness and quiet. Without the buzz of everyone working in the kitchen or halls, he found comfort in the stillness. However passing by the library, he saw a faint light coming from within. A single candle burned in the midnight blue darkness. 

Making his way in, he saw the very person that consumed his daydreams. 

Kiran. The summoner.  _ His summoner _ . 

His heart thrummed in his chest. Seliph took refuge behind the bookcase, peering from around the corner to watch them. They were reading over new tactical plans that Saias and Robin had drawn up for them for the upcoming battle with Surtr. Dark circles had formed around their deep blue eyes. Their messy black hair was pulled back into a makeshift ponytail that gently curled at the tips. 

They rubbed at their eyes, attempting to dispel any sleepiness.  Kiran looked so concentrated and engrained in the plans that they didn’t even notice Seliph’s sharp intake of breath when they licked their lips.

That habit of theirs always sent strange feelings through him. A sort of warmth built in his chest, seeping to his stomach. He ached. 

Seliph would give anything to feel their skin against his again, be it holding their hand, fingers weaving with his, or in kiss lovers would only share. Kiran kept the nightmares at bay, warding them off with with their words of love and affection. 

He had dreamed of kissing them more than once, and more times than he could count, he dreamed of holding them and touching them in a way that made him hot under his clothes. 

He leaned against the bookcase, making it creak loudly. He jumped, and Kiran snapped their head to the direction the noise came from.

“Who’s there? Show yourself,” they said in a authoritative tone, but he could sense a slight waver. 

Slinking out from his hiding spot, Seliph rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed by his actions. 

“Good evening, summoner…” he said, avoiding their piercing gaze. 

The harsh look in their eyes softened. 

“Seliph? What you doing up so late? You should be in bed.”

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s not good for you to stay up working like this,” he said. 

_ Says you who says up for nights on end. _

“But I have to prepare for this battle. Surtr is a tough adversary and I need to make sure this plan is perfect.” 

They slumped back down in their seat, their head in their hands. He peered down to see Saias and Robin’s notes in margins and in little notes. With their help, the battle would be successful. But there was something else Kiran wasn’t telling him.

Now that he was up close, Seliph could see that he wasn’t the only one plagued with insomnia.

The rings around their eyes were darker than he initially thought. Bags began to form, etching the exhaustion on their face. 

His heart lurched. They shouldn’t have to worry like this…the summoner worked so hard to keep them all alive and to see them run themselves so ragged, wrought with so much anxiety…it tore his heart to shreds. 

“Kiran.”

Indigo blue eyes met his cornflower irises. He took their hand into his, unknowing of how unabashedly forward he was being with them. Their hands were softer than his, sides calloused from wielding their own weapon of choice and drawing up tactics plans. Their hands were so much smaller than his own as they both unconsciously intertwined their fingers together. 

“You take on so much by yourself but you don’t realize that you're not alone…I care about you so much that I…it’s…” Seliph trailed off. The pit in his stomach grew. Did he really want to confess all the feelings he harbored for them, risking the potential rejection from them? Was he really willing to let his heart be shattered, allowing another demon to come to life to haunt him in the dark? 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. His grip on their hand tightened. 

“Seliph? I—I don’t understand…” 

“I…I want to be the one you come to when you feel like the world is coming down on you…because I will do everything in my power keep it from falling. I want to be the one who keeps you safe… I care about you so much that my heart feels like it’s going to burst.”

He took another deep breath. His voice wavered.

“And it kills me to see you so stressed like this…”

His gaze was so intense. It made them feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. But… he wasn’t being intimidating. 

They didn’t even flinch when he moved a piece of their bangs away from their face. His touch was so gentle, like a butterfly’s wings caressing their cheek.

Just the brush of his fingers made Kiran gasp softly.

“Kiran I…”

The words stuck. No matter how hard he tried, they always were out of his grasp. 

There weren’t enough ways to describe how much he loved them. 

He loved them. Seliph loved the summoner so much, his chest felt like there was a ton of bricks were set there to crush him. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad he couldn’t breathe… and yet…he craved their touch. He wanted them so badly… 

Kiran was speechless. Their own words were gone. They knew what he was trying to say. They could see in those big, hopeful eyes of his. He was swimming in it. Drowning in this feeling. 

Hesitantly, they reached for him.

It stunned him. The sudden contact of their cool hand against his warm cheek made him shudder, and immediately, he pressed against them, desperate to feel them against him in any way possible. Their thumb stroked him, comforting him. 

“Seliph…you should know I worry about you too. You also take the world on your own, making it your own burden to bear.”

Their words bit at him. It was true, but hearing it come from their mouth made it hurt more.

“You should know that I care about you too…”

Their eyes avoided his for a moment. Their hand remained on his cheek. “Perhaps…perhaps more than I should.”

The silence between the two was deafening. The slightest noise came from the  crackle of the candle’s flame flickering in the ever consuming darkness was the library. The air was stiff and thick, like molasses. 

The summoner took a deep breath.    
“Seliph? Can I try something, please?” they asked in a small voice.    
  


His heart skipped a beat. Air in his lungs had become scarce.    
“Of course.”

It was still all a blur of black, blue and gold. It was so warm, and so much softer than he could have ever imagined in his wildest daydreams. Their lips grazed his own ever so gently. It was chaste. His eyes fluttered closed, relishing in this sweet, tender moment.    
But just as quickly as it came, their lips had parted from each other.  Blushes ran rampant over their cheeks, flushing them both a deep crimson. Seliph could still faintly taste the honey balm they used for when their lips had become chapped from the winter. It was sweet… just like them.    
Every nerve in his body screamed for him to take them in his arms and capture their lips in another kiss. 

Indigo swam with ultramarine. He could see the stars within those big irises of theirs. His own hand wandered up to caress the side of their face. Seliph longed for them. Oh how he craved them again, and again, until he was dizzier than he was in that moment. He wanted more. Longed for it. 

  
A wash of courage overcame him.    
“Kiran…please…please let me love you in the way you deserve…please....” Seliph whispered, closing the distance between them. 

Warmth filled the summoner’s chest. Any caution… any reservations… they were forgotten when they were with the Heir of Light.    
He was the sun that they were searching for for so long. His warmth, his light, it filled them with an indescribable euphoria.    
“Love me…show me how much you love me, Seliph.”

* * *

 

It was dizzying. Lips performed an ancient dance their bodies knew by instinct. Seliph was so much stronger than the summoner gave him credit for. With ease, he carried them back to his bedroom, pinning them against the door for more hungry kisses. His lips trailed from Kiran’s soft, sweet lips to their neck, trailing down, leaving little nips along the way.    
They moaned softly as he sucked gently at their neck, his lips pressing at the single mark that had begun to blossom. 

Hands tangled in soft blue strands, tugging it free from the neat ponytail, allowing it to spill over his shoulders, cascading down his back.

His fingers bunched at their tank top, taking a fistful of the fabric in his hand. His other hand held them close to him. A moment apart would suffocate him. Kiran was his air. His oxygen. His lungs burned for them to fill him with their sweet breaths. 

“Seliph...touch me please…” they whimpered, legs wrapping around his slender hips. 

It didn’t take long for them to hit the bed, Seliph keeping them in his arms as he resumed his needy kisses.    
“I want to make you feel good…will you let me?” 

His voice was so soft… so gentle… but the hooded darkened look in his eyes said otherwise. Deep seas of blue were clouded with lust. Desire. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his hot breaths tickling their skin.    
His thumbs caught at the hem of their shirt, fingers teasing their soft tummy, slowly dragging the piece of clothing up their body. Kiran felt so soft under his rough, calloused palms. How could he be so foolish as to wait this long?    
He was consumed with his love, almost drunk off the feeling. 

Kiran squirmed under his touch, eager for him.    
“Yes… please touch me, I want you so much…” 

Clothes were tossed, forgotten to the dark corners of the room. Seliph moved his kisses from Kiran’s neck, lips trailing down to their chest.    
Looking at them, gazing into their cerulean blue eyes, filled with so much love that he never dreamed to see made his heart soar higher than any pegasus or dragon. Seeing their dark hair fan out like a halo on crisp white pillows solidified that this moment was real. It wasn’t one of his daydreams. It was real.    
  


His mouth was dry. His breaths were heavy. Seliph took Kiran’s lips in another gentle kiss, holding them flush to his chest. His hands rested at their hips, slowly drawing small circles on their skin.   
Now, there were no barrier between them, save for the small clothes that remained. Small breasts pressed against his chest. He could feel their heart beat in tandem with his own, thumping in the same rhythm. 

He pulled away, admiring the flush painted on their skin. Their lips were so swollen from his desperate kisses. Feeling their hands slide up his back to run their fingers through his silky hair made him shiver.

“Kiran…I love you so much…” Seliph whispered as a lazy smile stretched across his face. “I’m all yours…”

  
His heart never felt so full like this. He felt like he could touch the blue sky and wrest the sun, the moon, hell even the stars down for them if they just asked him. He wanted to live for them. No matter what, he would be there to protect them from any danger, be it physical or their own demons.    
Seliph wanted to grow old with them. He wanted nothing more to have them be at his side… and for him to be at theirs.    
  
Was this what Sigurd and Deirdre felt for each other all those years ago? Was this the same love? 

No… this was his story. Not his father’s. Not his mother’s. His. This moment belonged to him--to them. He was the creator of his own fate. Not some pre written story he was made to follow the steps in. 

  
Kiran cradled his face in their hands, casting a loving gaze up at the young man above them. A soft airy laugh left them.    
“Took you long enough,” they teased. 

Seliph buried his face in their hair, whining softly.    
Kiran’s giggles turned to a soft moan as he slowly rocked his hips into theirs. Kiran’s legs moved to wrap their legs around him, keeping him close to them. 

“I want you...will you let me have you?” 

Kiran pressed a kiss to his lips. It was so loving, so tender.    
“You already have me, Seliph. I love you.”

Those three words ignited a fire he never knew that was sparked in him. It burned brighter than any star in the sky. It roared, setting him ablaze.    
A particularly harder thrust made Kiran gasp loudly. They could feel his arousal pressing against their wet core. 

“Again… say it again…”    
Hearing his voice in such a hushed whisper, as debauched and needy as it was, it made Kiran shiver. His kisses moved down their chest, his lips taking one of their hard peaks into his hot mouth. His inexperienced tongue toyed with it, lips sucking gently. His thumb and forefinger reached to roll the other between his fingers.   
The sound of their pleasured moans egged him on. He needed to hear more. More.    
  
“S-Seliph… oh gods…”   
  
“Please… say it again, Kiran…” he said, moving his mouth to the other nipple, sucking it eagerly. A harsher suck made them cry out softly. Their fingers tangled in his hair, holding him close to their chest.    
  
“I love you… I love you so much…” they whispered, his name a prayer on their lips. 

Seliph hummed, moving his mouth from their chest back up to their lips, kissing them desperately, muffling their moans.    
One hand glided over their tummy, moving over their thighs, gently coaxing them open for him. The fabric of their underwear was damp with their own desire. And he made them this way.    
A sense of pride welled in his chest.    
  


A brush of his fingers over their core made them shudder, nails digging into his shoulder.    
“Seliph… don’t tease me…” Kiran whined, bucking their hips up, searching for some sort of relief. “Touch me…I’m all yours…”

  
_ Mine… mine…  _ __  
  


Without thinking he dipped his hand under the cloth, moving the pads of his rough fingers over their wetness. He shivered.    
Seliph never felt something so hot and so wet. His fingers grazed a hardened little nub, making Kiran cry his name. Loudly.    
That mewl… the way they said his name… they sent pleasurable shocks down his spine, making his cock twitch in his underclothes. 

“Inside… please…”

Circling a single digit around their wet cavern gave him goosebumps, and once he pressed it inside, the sharp sting of their nails dug into his skin. Soft little whimpers of his name gave him the confidence to curl his finger in them, pressing at a spot that made them cry out again.    
  
Seeing them writhe under him, beg for him to give them more… it was all too much. It took every shred of self control he had left to keep from ripping off the rest of their undergarments off and pounding them into the mattress like a madman.    
Instead, he wriggled another finger in, curling at that special spot inside them.    
  
“Seliph..! I want you… I want you inside me…” Kiran cried. Their face was buried in his chest, nails dragging down his back, attempting to hide their teary eyes from him. “Please…please, baby I want you so much…”    
  


_ Snap. _

A low growl left the scion of light as he yanked their small clothes off and tossed them to the midnight void that swallowed the room.    
Seliph pinned Kiran against the bed, breathless, crimson painting his cheeks. His length throbbed as he rubbed himself against their wet slit, relishing in their heat.    
He felt himself twitch as the head caught at their entrance, teasing them further.    
“Mmn… Kiran…” His hips moved against them again, pressing harder against them. He needed to be inside them. Now.    
“Can… can I…? Please…” 

“Make love to me… I love you so much…”

Again. Those words fueled the fire that burned from within. The sparked a primal part of him that was so desperate to make them his.    
Positioning himself at their entrance, he slowly pushed in, let out a drawn out moan. Kiran held onto him for dear life, whimpering as he slid inside, inch by inch. It was so much bigger than they expected it to be, so much thicker. Just the stretch was enough to tighten the knot in their stomach, pushing them to the edge. 

“Holy shit…” he swore under his breath, feeling them involuntarily squeezing down on him. “You feel--ah...you feel so good around me…” 

Kiran buried their face in his shoulder, hiding their teary eyes from him. It didn’t hurt them, no. But Just being inside them was enough to push them to the brink of coming so soon.    
“Don’t make me wait anymore…  _ I need you to fuck me…make me yours... _ ”

Such filthy words would usually render Seliph weak, and shy. But hearing their needy voice call for him, beg for him… he just had to oblige.     
The slow drag of his cock made Kiran mewl out his name, but slamming back in, filling them to the brim made them cry it out, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

It was so much… too much. Their back arched off the bed and into him, breasts brushing against his chest. And Seliph was swimming in a pleasure he never knew existed until now. The long strands of his ocean blue hair stuck to his face and back. Watching their expression change to one that was so wrought with desire made the pit in his stomach grow, filling it with warmth.   
He kept to a manageable pace, a little clumsy, but manageable. But he became more and more bold with his movements, pulling out until just the tip of his arousal was in them, and slamming back in, hard, making them sing for him. And in turn, their name was a prayer on his lips, chanting it like a prayer.    
The rhythmic slapping noise of their bodies moving together in this ancient dance filled the room, bouncing off the walls. He reached for one of their legs and draped it over his shoulder, managing to hit them deeper.    
  


“M-more… harder… please!” Kiran sobbed, their fists tugging and nearly tearing at the sheets around them.    
The power behind his thrusts increased. Seliph leaned down to muffle their cries with his kisses, capturing their lips in his. His hand searched for theirs, pinning it above their head, fingers tangling together. He was crowding them, drinking them in, breathing in their air, and yet, it wasn’t enough.    
  
“Tell me you love me…” Seliph hissed in their ear, humming as they clenched down on him again. “Please…”

Kiran held onto him for dear life, afraid that they would lose themself in this drowning pleasure.    
“I love you… oh gods I love you, I love you, I love you…!” they cried. “Seliph I’m so close..!”

His thrusts became sloppy, pace lost to the primal part of him that needed to be satisfied. He too was reaching his limit, feeling his release creep up on him like a shadow.    
“Then come with me…please…” his voice was strained, trying to keep himself from just losing himself completely.    
Everything burned. Tears ran down Kiran’s cheeks. This pleasure, this love, it was everything they wanted and more. They never expected him to love them so wholeheartedly. But then again, this was Seliph, a man who did everything with his heart fully submerged in anything and everything he did.    
Their climax crested on them, crashing down on them mercilessly. They buried their face in his shoulder, muffling their loud cries. Kiran’s nails dragged down his back, wincing at their biting sting.

The snugness of their warmth was too much to bear. His own release ebbed and seized him, dragging him under the waves. In that moment, he muffled his own moans with a kiss, weakly thrusting in them, filling them to the brim with his sticky essence.    
They gasped as it washed in them, staining them his own colors. His and his alone.    
They felt so pleasantly full. Some of his thick release had dripped out from them, staining the sullied sheets underneath them. 

The lovers collapsed, shaking as they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Seliph wrapped his arms around Kiran, enveloping them in his tight embrace. Kiran’s legs shook, shivering.    
In that moment, there was a calm, a calm that had had made time stop for just a moment. The Heir of Light pulled back to admire his love, moving hair away from their soft, flushed face, gazing deeply into them.    
  
“I love you so much…” Seliph whispered against their skin, holding them close, afraid they would somehow disappear. 

Kiran pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled up at him, their smile warming his heart.    
“I love you too.”

As they drifted to sleep together, limbs tangled together in their embrace, the nightmares were kept at bay. The demons were quelled, unable to reach for him. That night, he only dreamed of a future with Kiran. It was bright. New. Full of hope. It was a future where he could take the world on with them at his side… and him at their own.    
He wouldn’t be alone in this fight anymore… he had everything he could ever ask for. Their love was more than enough. It was everything. And he couldn’t have asked for more. 


End file.
